


Lost in timelines.

by Avengely



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (I know it sounds like a mess but remember there’s a different timelines.), Alternative Tinelines, Bully Michael, Christine Canigula - Freeform, Deadpool Michael, Flash Michael, M/M, Murder, Nerd Jeremy, Spiderman Jeremy, Suicide, Tags will be added, Timeline traveler Michael, Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengely/pseuds/Avengely
Summary: Michael is a little bit crazy, and his craziness killed his best friend, and boyfriend, Jeremy Heere. Next morning when he woke up, something seemed different.(This fanfic is made from mine, and my friend’s rp.)





	1. Prologue: The death of Spider-man.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for this prologue.
> 
> We were roleplaying for months so it's hard to tell EVERYTHING that happened so we decided to put at least that. you can ask questions in comments.

Michael had killed Jeremy. But for a multitude of reasons. Granted they weren’t very good reasons... But they were reasons none the less. Kyle, the goo that was talking to him was slowly making him crazy or more so than he was before, that mixed with his voices were making him irrational and he wasn’t thinking too clear, he’d also gain a load of money for it, a load of money. Michael needed the money and Jeremy said he didn’t mind. But jay was faking the death, it was the same thing though. Wasn’t it? Maybe the reasons weren’t very good, but Michael had done it now and there wasn’t enough room in his mind to feel guilty.

he shot him right though his head.....


	2. Timeline 1. Michael's POV Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This rp/fanfic was written on Instagram and I would like to mention my co-writer.
> 
> My co writer: michael._.mell._.headphones
> 
> They’re a really nice person.

When Michael opened his eyes, he noticed the apartment. It was his apartment for sure but not how he knew it. Instead of photos with him and Jeremy there were photos of him and this girl he’d never seen before, one of them was a prom photo. He frowned and stood up “What the hell?”

Jeremy woke up slowly, just laying there for a second before opening his eyes and glancing at the clock. Fuck, the school starts after a few minutes! he sat up quickly. 'well...no porn for me today.' Jeremy thought to himself as he quickly put on his shirt. After that he put on his glasses. he had one of those Harry Potter type glasses and he liked them. his vision wasn't THAT bad but he still prefered to wear them. 

Michael sighed softly. Looking around the room. Before heading to the wardrobe. Not finding any of his sweaters only branded jackets and shirts and shoes. Michael’s scrunched up his nose in disgust “What the fuck?” He asked quietly. Selecting the least obvious things and slipped them on. Putting the ducklings in his backpack before staring at himself in the mirror. He frowned, he no longer had scars all over his face, instead lighter patches of skin “Huh?”

Jeremy got up from his bed, and stretched. He yawned before putting on his jeans. Skipping school, and napping sounded so good right now. He sighed. Too bad he couldn't skip. he wanted to get into the good college. Jeremy walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror... gross. He quickly brused his teeth before running downstairs, and grabbing his backpack. A word 'nerd' written on the back of it. he put on his shoes, and his backpack before walking out of the house.

Michael walked out to see a weird car that wasn’t his P.T Cruiser but Michael shrugged it off again. Setting backpack gently on the passenger seat and then got in the driver side. Opening his bag a bit so the ducklings were safe. Then began driving, taking the familiar route to school. He didn’t know why he was going there but, he just wanted to have some normality

Jeremy walked to the school. good thing it wasn't that far from his house. He looked around as he walked. it was sunny today. nice. He sighed as he walked up to the school building. "welcome to hell, Jeremiah." he said to himself, bowing slightly. After he did so, he walked inside the building and looked around, being glad that no one notced him yet.

Michael arrived at school a few moments later and parked and began making his way inside a small quacking coming from his backpack. But Michael didn’t care if other people didn’t notice. He was walking through the rows of lockers when he spotted someone familiar, but he couldn’t, Jeremy was dead. Wasn’t he? “Jeremy?” Michael called from across the corridor. Frowning a bit.

Jeremy flinched. Someone noticed him. And this voice sounded a lot like Mell's voice. Fuck. What does he wants? Homework? But didn't his girlfriend started doing his homework instead of Jeremy? Oh god what if he's in the bad mood? he really hoped that wasn't the case. Jeremy hesitated before deciding to pretend he didn't heard him and continuing walking, this time a bit faster.

Michael frowned. Did Jeremy just ignore him? Was he mad because Michael shot him? Michael understood that but he could never be sure. He frowned and carried on after Jeremy. Grabbing his shoulder “...’Miah! Don’t ignore me! I’m sorry I shot you! Please don’t be mad! But how are you alive?!” He asked quickly

Jeremy flinched, and looked up at Michael like a scared to death bunny. He was terrified. He couldn't even register what Michael was saying. "I'msorryi'msorryi'msorry!" he said quickly. Mell is probably going to punch him. oh god. His breathing became quicker. Fuck, he's gonna have an anxiety attack! second one this week. He needed to get out.

“Jer... don’t be scared it’s just me what’s wrong?” He frowned and then picked up Violet from his bag “Look who it is!” He said “she or he’s your favourite!” Violet quacked at him. Michael looked at him “I’m sorry for shooting you... you have to calm down honey.”

Jeremy glanced at the duckling nervously, with wide eyes. Sure he found this duckling cute but what was Michael talking about? "i-i d-d-don't k-know i-it." he said shaking, and trying to make his breathing at least a little more stable. Why was Michael calling him honey? ussually he calls that his girlfriend.

“Honey...” he mumbled quietly. “Please don’t be scared. I’m so sorry...” he mumbled again and put Violet on Jeremy’s hand “Look Violet will make you better” he said. Shaking his head “I didn’t mean to shoot you”

"W-why are y-y-you c-c-calling me t-that? w-where is y-your girlfriend? W-w-why do you h-have a duckling?" Jeremy rambled, shaking, and looking at duckling with wide eyes.He had no idea what Michael was talking about. Shot him? what does he means?

“Girlfriend? I don’t have a girlfriend babe. You’re my boyfriend” he smiled “and these are our babies what’s wrong honey?”

Jeremy took a step back nervously, and looked around. was this some weird Joke? He looked at Michael. "W-what are you t-talking about? Y-you're straight.. A-and you have a g-girlfriend named M-Margaret." Jeremy replied, afraid that Michael will punch him.

Michael blinked confusedly “what do you mean? Jer we’re together and Kyle doesn’t like it. Don’t you remember” he felt tears build up in his eyes “Don’t you even remember Violet?”

Jeremy shook his head, looking at Michael with wide eyes full of fear “W-What? I-I-“ He looked around “I-is this some w-w-weird prank? C-c-c-can y-you j-j-just beat m-me up like y-you n-normally d-do? I-I n-need t-to go.” He said. He just wanted to leave, even if he’ll get beaten up for that.

“Beat you up? I’d never beat you up! Jer! What are you talking about?” He mumbled taking Violet back and taking a few steps back “Jeremy?”

Jeremy looked at him, confused but still terrified “W-What? W-why are you c-calling me all that?” He asked practically in panic. Usually Michael was calling him nerd, Heere, or loser.

“Because you’re my boyfriend! I don’t understand.... why don’t you remember? Us and our babies....?” Michael replied.

Jeremy shook his head, and was about to say something when a blonde girl from the picture in Michael’s room walked up to them “Hey Mikey!” She frowned when she noticed Jeremy. “Why are you talking to him, love?” She asked looking at Michael.

Michael looked at her “who’re you?” He titled his head before looking at Jeremy “Babe? Who’s this?” He asked. Shielding Violet from her

While Michael looked at her, Jeremy took the opportunity to skedaddle. He ran into the school bathroom, and hid there. Sighing in relief.

 

Margaret frowned “What do you mean, honey? I’m your girlfriend.” She said before her eyes widened “wait are you cheating on me?”

Michael stared at her in confusion. “I don’t know what your talking about!” He said and then began crying, he was so confused, he didn’t know what was happening. What was wrong with Jeremy?

Margaret raised an eyebrow. “Honey? Don’t cry!” She said quickly “what do you mean you don’t know me? Our selfie is literally on our phone’s wallpaper.” She said taking out her phone, and showing him her wallpaper. There was a photo of Michael smiling, and Margaret kissing his cheek happily.

Michael frowned “no, no, that was Jeremy. That was” he looked at his phone before breaking down more “why doesn’t he remember me?!”

Margaret frowned “What do you mean? Love, you’re scaring me... I think he remembered you really well. It’s hard to forget that...” she said opening the video on YouTube that someone recorded. In this video Michael was beating Jeremy up, and the poor kid could only cry. Margaret sighed “why do you hate him so much?”

“I don’t...” Michael frowned “that’s not me! That isn’t me!” He said shakily. Hugging Violet shakily before he sobbed more and ran off. Running to the toilet and hiding in a stall.

Jeremy flinched when he heard a door of the stall next him slam shut. He whimpered, a bit scared before attempting to hide in the corner of the stall.

Michael sobbed into his hands whilst the ducklings all quacked. “I’m sorry... I don’t know what to do... I don’t think it’s our world babies...” he sighed. His voice was shaking and he kept hiccuping

Jeremy raised an eyebrow when he heard what Michael was talking about. What the fuck? Was he on some kind of hard drugs? He sounds like he’s crazy. Jeremy bit his lip before attempting to get out of the stall without being noticed.

Michael heard footsteps and sobbed “I fuckin hate it here. I want my Jeremy back” he hiccuped. Violet made its way out the stall followed by the other ducklings and they quacked at him. Michael opened the stall. And then sobbed and shut it again when he saw Jeremy.

Jeremy yelped when he saw that there was more than one duckling, and climbed onto the sink. He was a little scared of them but mostly confused “Why are they quacking?!” He asked panicking.

“Because they think you’re their dad. You took them in. You took them in! But now you don’t remember.” He hiccuped and rubbed his eyes. “You’re not the Jeremy i know! Because I think I shouldn’t be here”

“Why would I take them in? Ducks are scary!” Jeremy said looking at the ducklings who terrified him. “H-how many are t-there?!”

Michael came out the stall and scooped them up “Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue and Violet.” He mumbled. Hiccuping “I’m sorry your Michael is a twat. In my timeline we’re dating”

“WHAT?!” Jeremy screeched “B-But you’re straight... I’m straight! Are- is this a joke?” He asked, trying to get as high on the sink as possible In case ducklings will try to get to him.

Michael flinched away “n-no...” he sniffled and looked away “I love you...” He sighed sadly and kissed Red’s head “how can I prove it? I can tell you something no-one else knows?”

Jeremy glanced at him “i doubt that. S-Stop being so weird.” He said looking at Michael. He didn’t believed that Michael could prove it. It’s probably some weird prank.

Jeremy blinked. That’s a big secret but he was pretty sure someone could learn that by just spying on him a little “I don’t understand... you’re really weird... I’m already dating a person... are you crazy?” He asked.

Michael felt his heart break in that moment. And he began sobbing. “N-No.” He hiccuped, he backed away until he hit the wall “I love you, you can’t”

Jeremy blinked “What? Wh-What do you mean i c-can’t?” He asked confused. He didn’t understood why Michael seemed so sad about it, like what he’s saying Is true...

He shook his head. He looked absolutely devastated “you can’t... you can’t. I love you- I love you.” He sank to the floor “Why... don’t you remember?!”

Jeremy sighed, and looked down. This was weird. He bit his lip “What did you mean when you said you shot me?” He asked.

“I didn’t mean to. There was this guy, Kyle and he didn’t want you to die but he kept telling me I could shoot you anyway and shooting you was the only way to kill him-“ he sighed “but... then I wake up and you’re alive but it’s not my you and- you don’t love me.”

Jeremy nodded. “I don’t.” He said honestly. “And I think you’re either crazy or there’s some Illuminati shit going on and your boyfriend is dead.” He said looking at the floor.

Michael nodded. Scratching at his arm angrily “my fault. It’s all my fault.” He took a deep breath and hugged the ducklings as they tried to go to Jeremy

Jeremy got off the sink, and looked at Michael. He felt bad for the guy. “How-...” He looked down “I should go.” He said walking to door awkwardly.

He nodded a little. Petting the ducklings and curling up. “It’s okay babies...”

Jeremy walked out of the bathroom. Maybe he should’ve tried to calm him down. He bit his lip before walking to his classroom. Michael is weird. He’s probably crazy. Why would Jeremy ever date him?

Michael sat with the ducks in the bathroom. Petting their heads and feeding them scraps of vegetables in the pack lunch he’d packed himself

Jeremy couldn’t help but think about Michael all the time he was in class. He felt bad but he also thought that Michael was crazy. Maybe he should tell the principal? This guy is shady as fuck. He must be on some weird drugs.

Michael spent most day in the toilet with the ducks. He felt himself get eaten up with more and more guilt until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Jeremy packed his things as the classes ended. He decided to ignore what happened to Michael Mell today and he couldn’t care less right now. He has a date and he is going to spend a great time with her. He loved her and was really excited. He couldn’t believe he met someone so beautiful at dnd club. Even her name was beautiful, and energetic like she is. Christine.

Michael got home and went through his stuff finding old pills and sat in his bathtub staring at them whilst the ducks were in the sink.

Jeremy went onto the date. He didn’t wanted to have anything to do with this psycho. Now that he thinks about it, this guy could also be a serial killer. He should avoid him.

Michael pet the ducks and then set the pills aside. He fell asleep where he was. The next day he woke up in the same place but he had a plan. He pulled on his old hoodie and headphones. Put the ducklings in his backpack and grabbed a slushie before heading to school. He was still feeling guilty, but maybe he could fix things with this Jeremy?


	3. Timeline 1. Michael's POV Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This rp was written on Instagram and I would like to mention my co-writer.
> 
> My co writer: michael._.mell._.headphones
> 
> They’re a really nice person.

It was late evening, Michael was sat on his bed when he noticed something out the corner of his eye, his dead pool suit. Slowly an idea began forming. He got into his deadpool suit and climbed out the window. It didn’t take him long to find Spider-Man and he grinned. Dropping down by him “Heya! Spidey!”

Spider-Man flinched when someone dropped next to him, and looked at the person next to him. Oh, it’s that hitman guy... how do people call him? ... some weird name... come on, think! Oh! Right! Deadpool! “Hello.”

Michael smiled softly “I’m deadpool. I’m a big fan.” He said. Holding out his hand to shake “you’re like the coolest superhero!”

Jeremy glanced at his hand. What if he had a blade on his wrist like in assassin’s creed and someone ordered to kill him? No thank you. He decided not to shake his hand “Uh...it’s nice to meet a fan” He said looking at him before starting to look around for any crimes.

Michael rolled his eyes “so they say never meet your idols. I never thought Spidey would be that rude” he huffed. “Also I sorted out crime tonight so do you wanna get slushies?”

Jeremy sighed “I can’t go to seven eleven like that. Plus as I know you’re a hitman so you might kill me even if I’ll go.” He said. It didn’t seemed like there was any crimes today though so that was nice.

He huffed “but I’m not going to kill you Spidey! I’m like your biggest fan.” He sighed sadly. “I just wanted to be your friend. I don’t have any friends.”

Jeremy bit his lip “Listen... I can’t have friends as Spider-Man, I’m sorry but If you befriend me you... won’t really befriend me. And Spider-Man is just my job. That’s not who I am.” He explained, not looking at the other. He was too focused on looking If there’s something bad going on.

“Blah blah blah. I know that. Well... let’s not be friends. Let’s be colleagues. Spider-Man and Deadpool? That’s a good team.. right? We'd be an awesome team!” Michael said.

Jeremy gave him a look, but it wasn’t noticeable behind the mask. Sure, superhero and a hitman sounds like an awesome team, he thought to himself sarcastically. “Uh...s-Sorry... I’m too used to work alone.” He said trying to avoid it.

Michael frowned softly and shook his head “Why are you such an asshole?” He frowned gently and looked away

Jeremy looked at him, and sighed “listen, dude. I just work alone and I can’t risk anyone finding out who I am.” He explained. What if someone will try to attack his girlfriend? He wanted to protect her.

“You know like a shit ton of people know who you are” Michael shrugged and bit his lip through the mask.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, and looked at him “how- What?” He asked a little bit nervous. Someone except Michael and Christine knew who he is?

“Well... you know? Uh so there’s this girl Christina? Maybe and she told this hitman.”

“I don’t know any Christina’s.” Jeremy said. He was pretty sure This Deadpool guy was lying right now.

“No sorry it was Christine? She works at that newspaper down the road. Daily Bugle is it?” He shrugged “she made some cash for it.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened behind the mask, and he quickly stood up “no! She couldn’t!” He said, panicking a bit. He thought he could trust her. She promised to keep it a secret! He must be lying.

Michael shrugged “I mean, maybe she did it after you argued. I don’t know. But every hitman in New York knows you now and I’m not meant to tell you but the avengers said I have to keep an eye on you”

Jeremy shook his head “she couldn’t! She would never do something like that! We didn’t even got in any fights!” He said before running off. He needed to talk with Christine but he couldn’t do that as Spider-Man. That’ll be suspicious.

Michael bit his lip as sighed before staring at his hands. He just wanted this Jeremy to talk to him... but he didn’t think that was going to happen. His tossed a gun in his hands and stared at it.

Jeremy went home, and climbed into his room through the window before changing into his normal clothes. After he did so he immediately called Christine to make sure this Deadpool guy was lying.

Michael was walking through the city. Now in his his normal clothes. Hood pulled over his head and headphones in. He sighed and looked around

There was Jeremy, and Christine at McDonald’s. They seemed to be talking about something. Christine said something, and Jeremy smiled, squeezing her hand happily. It probably was a date.

Michael saw them. And his heart broke again. He looked in the window and then wiped his eyes. He sunk down and sat in the alley next to the McDonalds

Christine giggled before taking the straw, and snatching Jeremy’s glasses. Jeremy raised an eyebrow with a grin, slightly confused. Christine put on his glasses, and held a straw like it was a magic wand. Jeremy laughed softly before taking a pen out of his backpack, and leaned closer to her, and drew a little lightning on her forehead. Christine took out a mirror out of her pocket, and looked into it before laughing softly. Jeremy laughed too.

Michael tried not to listen to them or thinking about them. But they were all he could picture. He noticed how happy they looked, how happy Jeremy looked. Michael wanted his Jeremy back, he wanted nothing more. But he knew his Jeremy was gone forever... and that was Michael’s fault so maybe this was Michael’s punishment. He cried for a few minutes more before reaching for his gun

Jeremy stood up as they finished eating, and so did Christine. She kissed his cheek lovingly, and Jeremy grinned. He was in love. He couldn’t see Christine as his wife. What a great wife she will be...

When the two were exiting McDonalds they were greet with a bang, an explosion? Or a gunshot. Michael had given up. If he couldn’t be with Jeremy here or in his own timeline he’d have to be with Jeremy in death. Was it a wise decision? Probably not but it was the one Michael made. He shot himself right in the head, just like he did to Jeremy

    Bonus   

Jeremy immediately hugged Christine protectively, afraid that something might hurt her. “Let’s get out of here.” He said, and Christine replied with a scared nod. They ran as fast as they could, with Jeremy holding her close. He couldn’t let anything hurt her. They spend a whole day together, worried about each other. Next day when he head that Michael Mell committed suicide, they weren’t sure what to say. They felt sad but it’s not like they knew him that well... soon enough they forgot him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This rp was written on Instagram and I would like to mention my co-writer.
> 
> My co writer: michael._.mell._.headphones
> 
> They’re a really nice person.


End file.
